Talk:Smoke
That new smoke artwork isn't for MK9 It's just fanart,nothing more than that.(Hangingmanpeter0 06:24, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) :Well, don't worry, it will not be appearing on Smoke's article. You, Smoke., most other registered users, and I are not stupid enough to allow that picture or any other piece of fan art on any encyclopedic article. 06:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : :We think a lot alike it's nice artwork,but isn't by anybody at NRS,or has been confirmed by anybody there(Hangingmanpeter0 06:44, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) : :Forgive me if I'm stating the obvious, since you already know it's not official, but it says "cgsociety.com" on the bottom, which is a site 3D artists use to post pictures of their work. If this somehow *is* an official render, someone just lost their job over this. But yes, it's most likely just (well done) fan art. Drpvfx 19:27, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : :It's not an offcial render,it's just fan art.(Hangingmanpeter0 23:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) For the last time That artwork isn't what Smoke is gonna look like in MK9! It's fanart.. here is the link to the fanmade Smoke artwork.--->http://www.zbrushcentral.com/showthread.php?t=081039 (Hangingmanpeter0 01:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC)) one question u know in that video where this guy is talking to ed boon at gamespot and thre was a cake. ed said that there will be unlockable codes from the krypt to use in the game smoke was a secret playable character in mk3 yeah well i think think not know and i don't its just a thought that he might be a secret character as he said trying to come back to the roots of mortal kombat and there alot secret characters back then. (Scorp zero 05:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) Scorp_zero Who keeps typing in Tomas Vrbada as Smoke's real name? Don't you all think that's a little too random a name for someone like Smoke? And what's with his birthplace being the Czech Republic? Until I start seeing proof that these two things are true, they should be stricken from the page.Brianptorres 08:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : Warning — Spoilers Follow: The ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Demo was hacked by (numerous) tech-savvy individuals. Hidden within the coding of the game were the majority of the bios and endings of characters within it. In Smoke's bio, his name is revealed to be Tomas Vrbada, and his birthplace is revealed to be Prague (which is in the Czech Republic). 08:10, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Human Smoke, MK9 Fatality thumb|300px|right|Smoke's Fatality in MK9, Humen Form ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 22:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :That fatality is fake. 22:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : :You spelled human wrong. SN the mighty Tin Man 22:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops! I didn't notice that! And, how is it fake CavalierTunesSignature? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 01:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It was made by a 3D artist named Piranhasoldier. It says so right in the video. He made a few other fake fatality videos as well. He's a very good artist; but all his videos are fake. And my name is "CavalierTunes" not "CavalierTunesSignature," FYI. 02:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I Need an admin to unlock Smokes page, I SPOTTED HIM! Hi, I have spotted Smoke in his Classic costume from MK2 and MK3 but the page is locked so i cant add it, Just wondering could an admin unlock it for a few minutes? I Found Smoke in the new Raiden story trailer... I captured a screenshot of it, he was in the background just standing there behind Liu Kang's head. Thanks EDIT: If you dont believe me I have a picture, just request it : Just upload the picture, and I'll put it on the page for you. 11:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : :SHADOW3982: : FOUND AT 0.21 ON THE RAIDEN STORY TRAILER BEHIND LIU KANG'S HEAD. :: Let's hold off to find out if that's actually smoke, or if that's just some random, gray ninja first. Good catch, though. 15:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Still, that whole name, "Tomaas Vbrada", and the fact that his birthplace is Prague, doesn't that sound completely random to you? That it could be some obsessed fan that wrote that instead of the Mortal Kombat Team themselves?Brianptorres 06:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : First of all, any birthplace is random, when you think about it. And, secondly, maybe you think it sounds random, or that some fan made it up, but the fact of the matter is, they didn't. The MK-team did. They wrote his biography and ending. 15:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not convinced. Smoke is not that important to be given a real name, or a country. If the MK Team did in fact give him that background and name and it makes its way into the game itself, then I'll leave it at that. Otherwise, I refuse to accept those "facts". As far as I'm aware of, Smoke is Smoke. 05:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I'll give you a personal apology and a present if I'm wrong then. We'll have to wait a little less than a month, though. The game comes out on April 19th. 12:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Question, kinda stupid, but How did Smoke turn good again? In Deception, he was with Noob, then in Armageddon he just turned good, Idk how though. If anyone has the answer, please tell me, It mite be a stupid question, but answer it anyway. Thanks. - ASCOTTYJ Sub-Zero restored him. SN the mighty Tin Man 22:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Though Sub-Zero restored him in Armageddon, MK2011 is a retelling of the first 3 MK games, so Smoke is back to his former self: good and human. Dragon NJMB 23:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I thought so, but I never could find it in Smoke's or Sub-Zero's articles. Thanks -- ASCOTTYJ hello that picture is actually not smoke because i saw 3 of the same guy who i think are in the lin kuei or maybe a shadow warrior but im positive its not smoke it well if there are 3 smokes in the world that could behim but there is only 1 so i don't think it isScorp zero 03:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i just see the page and this image appears in the article even when it hasn't been confirmed to be smoke, i think it should be deleted until we have some confirmation that really is smoke.—Гонсо 17:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No, i dont think it needs to be, thats pretty obvious its smoke. Like, painfully obvious. SN the mighty Tin Man 17:46, March 26, 2011 Dude, who keeps writing Smoke's name is Tomas Vrbada. Where does it say that is his name?-ReyesRebels(UTC) :Read above. Hackers got into the demo and posted the bios and everything. His bio reveals his name. I'd advise you to keep this discussion to this page and not continuously remove information from the article. SmokeSound off! 01:18, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : :If that's what Smoke is going to look like as a human...... maybe he's better off as a cyborg. : :Dont know if useful or not, yet i found his klassic kostume GunBlazer 18:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Smoke's Cyborg Body In Smoke's trivia, this was written: "As a cyborg, Smoke's color scheme in Mortal Kombat 3 involves a violet shade of blue (preferably periwinkle and/or indigo) rather than grey. Fans speculated that Smoke is a robotic Sub-Zero because of their similar color schemes.". And if we compare Smoke as an Human and as a Cyborg, he have two color schemes: Grey as Human Smoke and Violet shade of Blue. I think that the body that Smoke uses was intended for Sub-Zero (and the best proof is Cyber Sub-Zero in MK 2011). What is your oppinion about this? We need to add this info in the trivia? Dragon NJMB 23:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :It is just as it says it is, speculation. Doesn't need to be in the trivia. SmokeSound off! 23:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC)